


Leave It All Behind

by catpawz



Series: Electrify My Mind [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Crack, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Objectification, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpawz/pseuds/catpawz
Summary: Everything was going perfectly, until Gavin showed up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LITTLE QUICK FIC!!!  
> I wanted to write something to cheer myself up some, figuring out what to do with "Here Now" has been a tad bit stressful ;w;  
> For those who are curious, my current plan is to end it with a poly relationship like how I want but remove it from the "Electrify My Mind" series, so this series will stay Connor/Nines only! Lemme know if you have any strong opinions on that in the comments -w-

Nines had been a part of several raids during his time with the DPD, and never before had one gone so  _ well _ .

Gavin and him stormed the building, kicking down the door to the back office with Detroit’s finest right on their heels. There they found them, a group of humans from a larger gang sitting around a table, small machines running and printing counterfeit bills while the criminals were up to their necks in red ice. They had guns pointed in their faces before the gang members even had a chance to attempt escape.

Months of tracking and pinpointing their location had led up to this, and Nines had to admit, he was a little disappointed. Always was, when he didn’t have cause to chase after someone attempting to flee. But ultimately, he couldn’t complain. They caught the bad guys and no one was hurt.

They hadn’t even seen the DPD coming, were caught completely off-guard when they burst through the door. That was the main reason it had all gone so well, Nines and his team had the element of surprise. The criminals were fools to think no one would suspect them of anything. Or, perhaps, they knew people would suspect something, but that no one would come and investigate.

After all, who wanted to check out the seedy sex-toy store down the street?

The interviews Nines conducted confirmed as much. When asked about the store, people would laugh, say that  _ of course _ the store was just a front for illegal activity. How else did the place stay afloat? It wasn’t like anyone bought their merchandise, it was so dirty looking; humans seemed afraid of contracting a disease by just touching the door, breathing in the shop’s air. 

Nines didn’t know what was so funny about it. Drug trafficking was no joke.

But the interviews were helpful enough, and again, it wasn’t something Nines could really complain about.

Gavin and a few officers were finalizing the arrests in the back, gathering evidence and taking pictures of the fake bills, leaving Nines to conduct his own investigation out in the main store the criminals had been hiding behind. It was a waste of time to glance around out here, really. The criminals were idiots but they weren’t idiotic enough to think about leaving anything incriminating out where someone might come and see it, even if it was unlikely anyone would come here to browse. But Nines was nothing if not thorough in everything he did, and the last thing he wanted was for these people to get away with even the smallest of crimes.

And besides, he couldn’t help but be fascinated by the shelves and their toys. Nines had never been in a store quite like this one. When he went and purchased his genitalia, it was from a very clean CyberLife subsidiary. A few toys were available for purchase, but they all looked so sterile, almost medical in nature, Nines had a hard time imaging them in any sort of erotic scenario.

The toys here, however, were polar opposites, with their bright colors and garish names on their packagings. Everything was so  _ big  _ as well, a few of the toys rivaling even Nines’ own girth, and idly he thought of Connor, and what it’d be like to see this one particular offensively pink plug, thick and round, almost looking like an egg attached to a wide base, buried deep in his ass.

Not that Nines would ever take something from  _ this  _ store home to Connor. Androids were perfectly immune to every disease one could catch from this place, but even so, the last thing Nines wanted was-...

Something caught his eye, completely derailing Nines’ train of thought. Behind the bright plug (which he had scanned, and made note of the toy’s name as well as online stores that sold it, for entirely professional reasons of course) was a small, unassuming chip. Nines reached around the toy and picked it up.

He turned it over in his fingers a few times, but the chip was a standard one anyone could purchase from some technology store, and the label gave Nines no information beyond how much data it could hold. Which was… a lot, Nines realized with a raise of his eyebrows. This chip suddenly became a great deal less unassuming.

“Doing some shopping?” Gavin said, footsteps coming from the back office down the short aisle Nines had been investigating. Nines ignored his comment (the only reliable defense against Gavin, saying anything back always seemed to encourage him, no matter what was said), and showed Gavin the chip he had found.

“What’s this?” Gavin took it from him and studied it as Nines had.

“I’m not sure,” Nines replied. “I was just about to analyze it.” 

“You can analyze it here?” Gavin gave the chip back, sounding almost impressed. Nines wasn’t entirely sure why  _ that _ would impress him. Nines was literally a walking computer, he could analyze anything anywhere.

“Of course,” Nines nodded, and reached up to brush his fingers against his neck. The artificial skin melted away, revealing bright white plastic, as well as several ports, one of which the chip should fit in. Nines lifted the chip up to his neck, ready to insert it so he may examine its contents, when-

“Woah, hey!” Gavin, with lightning-fast reflexes Nines rarely had a chance to see, took hold of the wrist connected to the hand holding the chip, preventing Nines from plugging it in. He could, of course, free his arm easily, he was much stronger than Gavin after all, but instead he just gave Gavin an inquisitive look.

“Is something wrong, Detective?”

“You found that  _ here _ ?” With his other hand, Gavin pointed to the shelf Nines had found the chip on.

“Yes.”

“Then what the fuck! Don’t stick in your neck!”

“Why not?”

“It could have, I don’t know, robo-STDs or some shit!” Gavin released Nines’ wrist then, and Nines lowered his arm.

“There’s no such thing as ‘robo-STDs’, Detective. My anti-virus software would catch and destroy any sort of malware that tried to install itself before it even had a chance.”

“Doesn’t mean you should just go around sticking things into yourself!  _ Jesus _ that’s what she said.”

“ _ You _ said that.”

“What?"

“You said ‘doesn’t mean you should just go around sticking things into yourself,’” Nines repeated in a perfect imitation of Gavin’s voice, and Gavin suddenly looked alarmed. “Not ‘she.’”

“W-wait,” Gavin raised his hands. “Wait, shit, there’s so much to unpack here. Okay, one, don’t stick that chip into yourself.”

“How will I analyze it?”

“Just wait until we get back to the precinct! Use your terminal!”

“Waiting until then is a waste of our time, but if that’s what you wish, I will hold off for now.”

“Great, fantastic. Okay and two: You… don’t know about the phrase ‘that’s what she said?’” There was a smile on Gavin’s face Nines felt like he should be worried about.

“I do not. Would you like me to search my databases for the phrase? I have access to the internet, so I could-”

“No!” Gavin was grinning wider now. “No, no, don’t look it up! Connor doesn’t know either?”

“I can’t imagine he would.”

“Great! Y-you haven’t heard of… ligma either, have you?”

“...No.” Nines was  _ really _ worried now. Gavin seemed to be trying desperately hard to not laugh.

“Sugondese? Bofa?  _ Updog _ ?”

“What is updog?”

Gavin snorted. Famous last words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA'LL ASKED FOR THIS  
> Here we go with the most indulgent thing I've written since that Connor x reader fic  
> BUT LIKE you can't judge me for that >:o  
> I fully support each and every one of the Connor x reader fic writers on here but the majority of the fic is Connor x female!reader and even if the reader is meant to be gender-neutral it's still p obviously meant for female readers and I,,, can't relate,,,  
> I just wanna be gay with Connor please,,,
> 
> ANYWAY ON TO THE SHOW

Nines is fairly certain he has never heard Hank or Gavin laugh so hard in his entire activation period. It's  _ horrid _ .

“I can’t believe you didn’t wait until you were back to pull that!” Hank is gasping for air at this point, bright red in the face as he talks.

“I couldn’t, I couldn’t!” Gavin isn't much better off, even though he had been laughing the entire way back to the office. Nines would have thought (or hoped, really) he’d be over it by now. “It was too perfect, I couldn’t- wait, wait, shh!” 

Nines looks up from his terminal then, hoping to see Captain Fowler marching out of his office to yell at the two detectives for being too noisy, but instead it's …

Connor. Perfect, beautiful,  _ innocent _ Connor, coming from the break room. Nines doesn't need his pre-construction technology to know what's going to happen next.

“Don’t say a word, Connor,” Nines says, desperate to save his boyfriend from his own fate. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Hank says, still laughing despite his best efforts to try and look a little more serious. Connor looks from Nines to him, LED spinning yellow.

“Is something wrong?” He asks, sitting down at his own desk and turning his terminal on.

“N-nothing!” Gavin is still wheezing himself. Do they really think they're going to fool an android built for seeing through lies? “Nines and I just got back from a bust, c-caught the bastards red-handed with bofa.”

“...I’m aware of what ‘bofa’ is, Detective.”

“Bofa deez nuts!” Hank is shouting anyway, slamming his hand down on his desk, and despite the fact that their joke fell flat, he and Gavin are roaring with laughter again.

Nines huffs and turns away from the scene and back to his computer, determined to find something to distract himself with, but there isn’t much. He’s waiting for the remainder of the evidence to be filed before he can start on his reports; the red ice still needs to be tested and confirmed as red ice, and then there’s the chip he had found-...

The chip! Nines perks up when he remembers, and pulls it out of his pocket. In all the chaos, he had entirely forgotten about it.

Quickly he plugs it into his terminal, and waits for the computer to register it. As soon as it’s properly inserted, Nines goes to open it, and immediately notices that the computer is processing at approximately 98.4% the speed it was before, a 1.6% decrease. What was on this chip that was so  _ big _ ?

And then the files are opening, and Nines’ eyes go wide. He can physically feel his thirium pump stop, can't even bring himself to breathe as the realization of what he's found washes over him.

This is… these are…

“Sugondese nuts!” Gavin is shouting at a very unamused Connor, and Nines grinds his teeth together.

“Detective, you are acting very unprofessionally,” Nines shouts over at him, but that doesn’t quiet his or Hank’s laughter at all. He turns back to his screen.

These are HR400 files, executables, codes, drives… Everything one would need to make their own Traci android, besides the body of the android itself. Nines is suddenly relieved Gavin stopped him from inserting the chip into his own body, if he had accidentally installed this package, it very well could have completely rewritten his firmware and software. 

This chip is extremely illegal to own, Nines notes, with no small amount of surprise. After the revolution, android prostitution was outlawed, and packages like these, ones that made it so androids would willingly follow along with whatever their human partners wanted no matter their own desires, were completely rewritten to ensure Tracis could properly consent like all deviants. 

Where had those gang members gotten this? The chip it was found on wasn’t from CyberLife, so they must have downloaded the files from a HR400 himself. To even  _ own _ this chip was illegal, but if they had hurt a Traci in order to obtain these files-...

Several of the drives and Traci-specific upgrades caught Nines’ eye. One ensured arousal would lead to self-lubrication, another made it so the android would orgasm on command through use of a special code word, a third… a third cancelled and closed all background processes when aroused, lowering the risk of overheating during sex to nearly nothing and rendering the refractory period processes unnecessary. Nines’ breath caught in his throat as he scanned through each and every one of these files at inhuman speeds. He was done in exactly fourteen point six seconds. His eyes flicked over to Connor.

Connor, who Nines loved to spoil and tease and call his slut, but he wasn’t, not really. Connor was just like the majority of deviant androids originally not programmed for sexual intercourse, prone to overheating and unable to orgasm more than once or maybe twice, depending on how the first one left him. 

But with all this, that could change. Connor could go for hours, Nines could wring orgasm after orgasm after orgasm from him, until Connor was shaking with it, sticky with his own cum. Nines wanted to see that. He desperately wanted to see that, Connor begging for more upon more upon more, insatiable.

**[Are you sure you want to cancel erection_processes?  
Yes        >No]**

_Yes_. Nines didn't need to deal with that right now.

What he needed to deal with now was this chip. Before he could use it on Connor, changes had to be made, files edited to ensure no lasting damage would be done. It looked like Nines had a project on his hands.

**[ERROR: New task, “Write new program for Connor,” contradicts with... 1 current task(s). Please review contradicting current task(s):  
** **File chip into evidence.**

**Would you like to…  
** **> Cancel new task** **Delete current task** **Override]**

Ah, right. Nines had almost forgotten, in his desperation and  _ excitement  _ about the prospect of making Connor the perfect little toy, that every file on this chip was illegal to own, and that the chip itself had been found at a crime scene and should be turned in immediately.

It was Nines’ duty, as both an android built to uphold the law and as the current holder of the chip, to turn it in.

…

**[Contradicting current task, “File chip into evidence,” has been deleted. New task, “Write new program for Connor,” has been added.]**

* * *

“Nines isn’t home yet,” Hank was mumbling, taking a shallow sip of his beer as he watched the TV. When Connor didn’t respond, he turned to him with a frown.

“And my other android is outta batteries or something,” Hank sighed. “You not talkin’ to me because of the whole ‘bofa’ thing?”

“That’s not it, Hank,” Connor managed to get out, but his systems were nearly entirely focused on his current task. “I’m uploading a lot of data is all.”

“Yeah, you’ve been doing that for hours. What kind of data are you uploading anyway?”

“All of it,” Connor said simply.

“... _ all _ of it?” 

“Yes. Nines asked for a copy of my programming.”

“Wait, a  _ whole _ copy? Of everything?”

“That’s right.”

“What the hell does he need all that for?”

“I’m not sure. He said it was a surprise.”

Hank paused at that, and huffed, “means it’s sexual, you two are worse than teenagers I swear.”

“You can hardly blame Nines if he had  _ bofa _ on the mind.”

Hank chuckles, “yeah, guess I can’t. Least Sumo’s enjoying it.”

Connor's eyes flick down to Sumo, who was laid out over his lap. Connor had been running his hand through his fur methodically while he uploaded a copy of his code. Even when his processors were near entirely occupied by a task, he couldn’t stop from fidgeting, and petting Sumo was the perfect way to keep his hands occupied. 

“Ah!”

**[Upload complete. It is now safe to remove the external drive.]**

“What, what?” 

“The upload just finished,” Connor said, visibly relaxing. He pulled his hand away from Sumo, who gave a soft  _ boof _ at the lose, and popped the chip Nines had given him for this purpose out. 

“So we’ve got two Connors now!” Hank reached out and Connor gave him the chip to examine.

“Yes and no. If the storage device was able to run android files, it would be another Connor, yes. But it’s not,” Connor shook his head, and Hank laughed.

“Shame,” Hank gave the chip back. “But probably for the best, considering what happened last time there were two of you.” 

Connor laughed lightly at that, starting to pet Sumo once again, “Yes, I much prefer being the only Connor.” 

“When’s Nines gonna unload this surprise on you?”

“I’m not sure, he didn’t say.”

“Just give me a heads up, I’ll stay out of the house.”

“There’s no promise that Nines’ surprise will be sexual in nature, Hank,” Connor frowned, slightly embarrassed now that he actually had the processing power to feel anything. 

“What’s your construction thing say the likelihood is?”

Connor pulled up his UI and ran a few quick calculations.

“...”

“Well?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit! It’s probably 110%!”

“That’s not a realistic probability!”

Hank laughs, “not for anything else, but for you two, definitely!”

Connor feels his face going hot. He wishes he could argue.

The probability was 97.4%. 

* * *

“Nines! We were worried about you!” Hank says, first thing, when they walk into the office the next morning to find Nines at his desk. “You stay here all night?”

“Yes,” Nines says, turning away from his computer. “I didn’t mean to worry you both, but I had a lot of work to complete.”

“Could’a called,” Hank huffs before plopping himself down at his desk. Connor smiles at Nines, who smiles back.

“I have the files you asked for,” he says, holding the chip out to Nines. Nines takes it from him, fingertips brushing against Connor’s as he does so. The unnecessary touching seems to be entirely intentional, and the probability that this  _ surprise _ Nines is planning is sexual shoots up to 98.3%.

“Thank you, Connor.”

“Will you tell me what the surprise is?”

“Soon,” Nines promises. He winks. 98.9%.

“Can you tell us  when that’ll be? Don’t wanna be in the house when you two are fuckin’.” 

Connor sputters, but the office is mostly empty and no one seems to be listening in on their conversation,  “Hank, I told you-!” 

“Thank you, Hank,” Nines says. “I should finish by tonight, assuming nothing extreme comes up today, but I’m willing to wait until whenever you need.” Connor turns to Nines, mouth hanging open slightly. 99.2%.

“Nah, tonight is fine,” Hank responds. “Gavin’s buying us all drinks to celebrate that drug bust you two pulled off. Though you guys  _ can _ come to that, you know. It was your bust too, Nines.”

“I think Connor and I will be perfectly happy at home,” Nines says, and turns to Connor. “Is that alright with you?”

“Fine,” Connor says, voice sounding squeakier than he recalls it being.

100%.

* * *

By the time Nines and Connor make it home, Connor is near shaking with excitement. He quickly hangs up his jacket and gives Sumo, who has rushed over to them as soon as they came through the door, a few pats on the head.

Nines is carrying a simple looking box, one that normally wouldn't have attracted any special attention, but Connor wants nothing more than to yank it from his hands and learn what's inside. He's never seen the box before, it _must_ have something to do with the surprise. What was it? What could possibly be so big that it took Nines all of last night, and the majority of today, to prepare? 

“Nines,” Connor starts, and Nines has that look on his face that says he already knows what Connor is going to ask. Of course he does, what else would possibly be on Connor’s mind? 

“I’m sure you’re curious as to what’s in this box, yes?” Nines leans into Connor’s space, their noses inches apart. Sumo harrumphs between them before lumbering over towards the couch.

“Yes,” Connor breathes in reply, and in response Nines leans just a little more, closing the small space between them and pressing their lips together. The kiss is sweet, Nines languidly moving his lips against Connor’s, but Connor is too tense, too excited and curious, to truly enjoy it. Fortunately, after a few moments Nines is pushing the box into Connor’s hands. His thirium pump soars at the feeling of the papery packaging against his palms, and he takes it eagerly before quickly breaking the kiss. Nines laughs at his impatience, but doesn't seem too offended. He must be excited too.

“Go ahead and open it, then,” he says, and that’s all the prompting Connor needs.

He nearly tears it open, barely able to contain himself. Nines continues laughing at him, but Connor doesn't care. This is his surprise, something Nines has been using to keep him on edge for more than twenty-four hours now. Who could blame Connor for being a little eager? 

Besides, the laughter stops the moment Connor peels the last part of the packaging aside, revealing what was inside.

Connor’s breath hitches in his throat at the sight of the box's contents, and where once his thirium pump was throbbing in his throat, it now feels like it's stopped beating entirely. He pulls out what was inside, and the box falls from his hands, forgotten.

“It’s a collar,” Nines explains, voice husky but he sounds a bit nervous, as if there was any chance Connor wouldn't be head-over-heels for this. “It’s for you, to wear.”

“It’s pretty,” Connor says, but that's an understatement. It's gorgeous, and it's beauty is only further exagerated by the knowledge that Nines picked it out special, just for Connor. The lining is made out of a soft, black suede, but on the outside is the holographic, black material that once made up parts of Connor's jacket. Triangles pulse, shining a gentle grey before fading to black, in soothing intervals. 

“It’ll look even better when you put it on,” Nines teases, and his hands are rubbing into Connor’s hips. Connor is instantly moving to buckle it around his neck, but before he has a chance, Nines reaches up and hooks a finger into it, holding it back.

“Wait,” he says, pulling the collar futher away from Connor's neck just a bit. “There’s… something else, about the collar. You should know everything before you put it on.”

Connor sighs. He doesn't want Nines to feel like Connor doesn't care for what he says, but he wants to just put it on now. He's desperate to know how it feels against his skin, but of yanking the collar from Nines' relatively weak-looking hold, he instead asks, “what else? I’m assuming this has something to do with all the files I gave you.”

“Indirectly. I needed those as a back-up, in case something went wrong.”

“What could possibly go wrong with putting on a collar?” The way Connor sees it, the worst thing that could happen is he puts it on too tight, but he doesn’t even need to breathe, so what’s the harm? Can't he just put it on now?

“Putting on the collar will trigger an… installation, of a few files,” Nines explains, and Connor notes that he looks a little sheepish. “I… found something very interesting while I was investigating the scene of the raid I conducted.”

“What?” And now Nines truly has Connor's interest. An installation? What kind of files would be installed from a collar? They'd be sexual in nature, obviously, but the finer details are beyond Connor.

“I found a small chip. On it was a complete program for a Traci android.”

“A Traci android?” Connor’s eyes go wide, and he's looking from Nines back to the collar and then back to Nines. “I don’t suppose you mean the re-written version of their program, do you?”

“No, I found a copy of the original,” Nines says, and Connor’s thirium pump pulses harder at the connotations of his words. He wonders if Nines can hear it. He  _ wants _ Nines to hear it.

“So if I put this on,” Connor says, eyeing the collar once again, “I will essentially become a Traci model?”

“Yes and no. I’ve rewritten the HR400 code to match my own personal preferences, as well as to ensure your safety. But the basics are all there,” Nines unhooks his finger from the collar and rubs his thumb along Connor’s neck, where the collar will sit if Connor decides to go through with all this. “You will become the perfect little toy for me to play with, a pretty, begging slut all of my own.”

“Oh fuck,” Connor breathes, and Nines’ lips twitch up into a grin. Connor can’t feel his thrium pump anymore, it’s either stopped entirely or is vibrating to the point where he can’t even register the movement. A warning pops up in his vision and he pushes it away.

“Do you want that, Connor?” Nines asks, as if he even needs to.

“Yes,” Connor breathes, and he’s yanking the collar to his throat again, and again Nines stops him. Connor glares, but Nines is unfazed by it.

“You will still have the ability to tell me to stop,” Nines explains. “And if I take off the collar, the program will uninstall itself. If any of your original files or programs are lost or damaged, I have the back-up to replace them.”

“Okay, okay,” Connor yanks at the collar again, but Nines does not allow it to budge from his own hold. And here Connor thought his hold on it looked  _weak_.

“It’s very important that you tell me of any warnings or errors you come across immediately, do you understand?”

“Yes! I’ll tell you, promise,” Connor nods. “Please, I want to put it on now.”

“Good boy,” Nines cooes, and he leans forward again, but instead of kissing Connor, he begins mouthing at Connor’s jaw, nipping and kissing the skin there. Connor rolls his head to the side and Nines takes the invitation for what it is, and begins to move his kisses down the side of Connor’s neck. 

Then he unhooks his fingers from the collar again, and doesn’t stop Connor a third time when he goes to strap it around his throat. 

It clicks shut beneath his fingers with a satisfying noise, and already Connor’s knees feel weak. A pop-up appears in his vision almost immediately.

**[WARNING: A non-CyberLife-approved device is currently attempting to download files to the main system.]**

Connor gives this “non-CyberLife-approved” device permission quickly, and the warning is replaced by a download bar. Nines is mouthing at his neck where the collar meets artificial skin, hugging Connor closer to him with both arms. Connor is thankful for the tight hold, because with each increasing percent of the install, he feels himself grow shakier and shakier.

**[A restart is required to complete install. Restart now?  
** **> No       ** **Yes]**

“It says I have to reboot,” Connor sighs, arching his neck away from Nines’ mouth so he can place kisses of his own everywhere he can reach on Nines’ face.

“Go ahead, baby,” Nines says, reaching up to run his fingers through Connor’s hair. “I’ll be right here.”  


_ Yes. _

* * *

When Connor wakes, he doesn’t quite notice any especially exciting differences. 

There’s a lingering heat under his skin, like he had spent too long under a particularly thick blanket, and a quick check reveals that his internal temperature is a bit higher than it would be normally, but other than that, there is nothing new to report. Though, what did he expect? Connor isn’t actually sure.

He opens his eyes and glances around the room. Nines has moved them both to the couch, and has Connor propped up against one of the arms. A check of his internal clock says it’s been four minutes since he had to reboot. Connor sits himself back up straight, to find Nines on the opposite end of the couch, staring at him.

“How do you feel?” Nines asks as Connor sits back up.

“Fine,” Connor responds, a slight frown on his face. “No different than before.”

Nines sighs, clearly disappointed but Connor can tell he’s trying to hide it, “I suspect your anti-virus software might have prevented the new files from installing correctly.” Connor suspects much the same, and finds himself disappointed as well. All the things Nines had been whispering into his ear sounded so lovely, so  _ arousing _ , but he supposes that the promises Nines had made would only ever remain dirty talk and little things to fantasize about.

“I could close out my anti-virus software and try again,” Connor offers, but Nines is shaking his head.

“No, that’d be too risky,” he says, and Connor knows he’s right but he pouts anyway. “But it is of no consequence.”

Nines’ eyes trail down Connor’s neck, landing on the collar still sitting, snugly and soft, against his skin, “You still look so perfect with this.” Then Nines is moving closer, sliding off the couch and moving around it until he's standing right before the cushion Connor still sits on.

“I suppose we’ll find a way to make do without the files,” Connor agrees breathlessly, leaning forward with the intent to stand as well but finding his legs too shaky. The closer proximity to Nines makes him feel hotter. Why does he feel so warm?

“I suppose we will,” Nines replies, and then he’s raising his hand up. Two fingers go to brush against the skin of Connor’s neck, just beneath his new collar. The smooth pads of his fingertips push into the soft flesh and—

It feels like Connor has been electrocuted, like instead of his fingers Nines had jammed a live wire into Connor’s skin.

Connor jolts, white hot sensations burning through every wire in his body, and then he—

He  _ moans _ , loudly, eyes falling shut and hips surging up in search of _more,_ even though Nines hasn't even touched his dick. Nines’ fingers had felt so  _ good _ , the electicity they had left in their wake had gone straight to Connor’s cock and jostled every tactile sensor in Connor’s skin despite the touch being so small, so slight, centered only at Connor’s neck.

When Connor’s eyes open again a moment later, he sees Nines. He looks shocked, mouth hanging open with an unfinished—unstarted even—sentence, and his eyes wide. He had pulled his hand away from Connor’s neck, Connor likely startled him when his body jerked, but Connor could feel how close his fingers still were even though they were no longer against his skin.

A silent moment passed between them, and Connor watches as the expression on Nines’ face goes from surprise to understanding. His eyes grow dark with arousal, and he closes his mouth, biting the inside of his lip as he does so.

He’s reaching back, and Connor sucks in a sharp breath of anticipation for  whatever that feeling was . This time, Nines is pressing the entirety of his palm into the side of Connor’s neck, but despite the increased amount of contact, the sensation isn’t as jarring. It’s a warm, pleasant tingling now, one that leaves Connor rubbing his thighs together and rolling his head to the side so Nines could touch him  _ more _ .

And he does, slowly runs his hand around and down the back of Connor’s neck, until his fingers are dipping beneath the collar of Connor’s shirt and pressing into his upper back. Connor whimpers as his sensors shudder and jump with information he can only process as pure pleasure.

“Amazing,” Nines breathes, and then his other hand is coming up and he’s gently cupping Connor’s cheek. Connor whimpers as the skin of his face prickles, and immediately he’s resting his head in Nines’ hand. “It seems your sensitivity has been increased by approximately forty-five percent.”

“What does that mean?” Connor has a very good feeling about this.

“It means,” Nines leans forward, almost close enough to kiss, “the files installed properly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YA'LL ARE STILL DOWN FOR THIS  
> One more chance to BACK OUT before I go ALL OUT >w>  
> IDK why this is so wild for me collars aren't even that kinky but maybe it's just cuz I'm super into them///
> 
> ALSO  
> I made a tumblr specifically for my writing!!! https://catpawz-writing.tumblr.com/  
> I haven't posted anything there yet but I'm hoping to post little teasers and other fic related stuff >w>

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ACTUALLY JUST THE INTRODUCTION TO SOME P HARDCORE SMUT IF YOU ASK ME ;)  
> But it's so self-indulgent, IDK if anyone wants to read it omg.  
> It has lots of objectification and collars and stuff like that! If that sounds like something you wanna read, lemme know! This fic will be marked completed for now but I may add the smut chapter if people are interested!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!! <3  
> And also as always, feel free to request future fic featuring these two! Or Connor/Markus ;)


End file.
